The real me
by NearlyHeadlessZielkeDragon
Summary: Klaus flips his switch which makes him realise how important Caroline really is to him. She'll learn to know the real him underneath. Set in season 4 where they make out in the forest - Rating may change idk. Caroline x Klaus


**A/N: Hey guys ;) I'm so sorry for not updating my other story in so many months but I got shit in my life and a depression, lol so much trouble and drama in my life right now! anyway, fanfiction helps me alot but hadn't had the energi to write! bear with me! Also all of my docs got deleted -.- so I can't remember what I'm working on in the other story! anyway sorry for wasting your time with this note...**

**This story takes place in season 4 where Klaus has trapped himself in Tyler's body and Caroline and Rebekah is caught by the 'police'. I've written some of it from Klaus' POV. Also this is maybe a bit OOC because Klaus' flip switches so he feels a lot, ANYWAY read..**

**- Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries :( I if did Klaus and Caroline would be kiss a looot and Damon would be naked all the time and live in my closet ;)**

* * *

**ON THE ROAD**  
_  
_A black minivan was driving on the road followed by two police cars. In the back of the van two girls were tied up. Caroline sat beside Rebekah and watched as she slowly woke up. Rebekah struggled with her ropes, attempting to get out when she suddenly flinch by the pain. "Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council." Caroline said to the women she absolutely couldn't stand at all, meaning Rebekah. "The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" She said with a confident huff and a scorn painted itself on her immortal face.

The wheels of the minivan had started to screech and the van flipped over. The sudden flip sent the two girls flying and the van landed on its side.  
"What the hell happened?" Rebekah said in shock. The door suddenly sprung up and Caroline and Rebekah jumped in shock and looked at the entrance. They both spotted Klaus' first hybrid-success, Tyler. "TYLER!" Caroline cried both in shock and in joy. Her mind was swirling: _He was supposed to be dead, he was supposed to die when Klaus did. Ho-how could he be alive?_

"I'm harder to kill than you think." Tyler answered her thoughts with a smirk as he ripped off the vervain ropes tying Caroline down. Caroline sobbed lightly and looked at him: "You're alive? How are you alive?" she said with a smile and shook her head in disbelief, as he finished ripping off the ropes and helped her stand. "No time. Come on, we've got to go." He said still holding her hand tightly in his and saw Caroline out of the van when Rebekah suddenly yelled. "Wait, what about me?"

Tyler looked down, "Keep them busy, little sister." He said the last two words low enough so Caroline wouldn't notice them. He then proceeded to get out of the van leaving Rebekah speechless by the revelation. "No. That's not possible! Klaus?" she mumbled as she struggled to free herself but eventually gave up.

Outside of the van, one of the police cars was completely smashed and destroyed and the other one gone. Caroline looked around at the scene with a worried sigh. Some of these police officers used to be her mothers friends though they were only unconscious, _thank God_, she thought to herself. She turned to look at Klaus, only seeing her boyfriend Tyler. He sent her a mischievous glance.

"Shall we?" He said as he lifted his hand towards her as a gesture to leave. She took his hand and ran full vamp-speed towards the woods with him.

* * *

**THE WOODS - Klaus POV**

I didn't know where she would lead me in at first, but we suddenly reached the woods. When we came further in she abruptly stopped but only to super-speed me into a tree, kissing me. When I got over the shock of feeling those lovely lips of hers; I returned her kisses with a happy sigh.

I had suddenly forgotten all about my sudden body swap and was now giving in to a more loose and 'feeling' self. I've flipped the switch inside me, the switch that held all my feeling and guilt aside. She made me: her ever loving beauty, kindness and those soft lips made me change, forced me open. I now allowed all my anger, revenge and obsession to flow into emotions I haven't had in centuries: Love, passion and guilt. I could feel it all now, nagging me but feeling immensely overwhelming and electrifying my nerves in a almost pleasurable way.

Aaah, what did this girl do to me? She abolished all my fears, wrath and violence, she broke my never-ending control. She made me regret my actions, but also understand the reasons behind them. She allowed me to feel my mistakes, the love for my family and the guilt for treating them so bad. She now made me realise that I truly loved them, but was afraid that they would never accept me for the way I was. Therefore I daggered them so I could stay with them forever, without worrying about their approval. She made me realise that I feared that they would never love me and that scared the hell out off me.

She did all of this to me without even realising it - she was so perfect - she made me a better person, a person I actually liked. How could she just take control of my heart and flip the switch inside me just by kissing me? And how could she look so beautiful even though she has been vervained and tied up?

I was in my own pretend-land kissing Caroline - I'd always dreamed of this - I'd just never imagined her to have this big of a effect on me. Had she finally given in to my persuasion?

"Tyler, I never thought I'd see you again! I don't get it. How are you alive?" She said between her kisses. Oh yeah, Tyler's body. I gloomed by the fact that she didn't know it was me. I just wanted to rip myself apart for believing for one second that she would give into me. Maybe if I told her she would listen? Who am I kidding, she was absolutely repulsed by me. I was repulsed by me too. When my switch flipped back I would always brake down emotional because of all the horrible things I had done. But her kisses made my tiny hope bloom again, I could just try to explain. I should stop this, be a gentleman and tell her it wasn't Tyler.

"This is going to sound incredible, but I…." I started but was silenced with a kiss. "But…" I began again in a small voice, but she hushed me and swept her tongue in my mouth. I was actually going to be gentleman and explain it all to her, but I didn't dare take my lips off of hers. What if I never got the chance to feel them again? With that thought in mind I suddenly lost all control. I super-speeded her in to a tree forcing my body even closer to hers covering her mouth with mine. I let my retrieved emotions rush through my entire body, igniting me with a tremendous joy and love. I let myself to be happy for once.

I could simply not let her go when I knew I wouldn't be able to do this, feel like this, ever again. She would never accept me, though maybe if she knew the real me, the true me, the person she made me when I was around her. But I left the thoughts of her not wanting me, I pretended she knew it was me, swirling in the idea of her loving ME and not Tyler. I could do so much better than him... Though he hadn't done the things I had. Would she ever forgive me? Even if I changed for her or if I told her how I felt near her? Or how I felt now? How sorry I was? But I also hurt her, a lot. Tyler hadn't even hurt her half as much as I had. Oh Goodness, I wish I could take it all back and be with her forever.

My thoughts were interrupted when she took my shirt and jacket off. Woah, if I didn't stop her now... "Easy love. Wrong time. Wrong place. Wrong equipment." I said with a smirk, but Caroline didn't hear half of it and stated in a cheerful voice: "But you're miraculously alive. We're fugitives on the run. All signs point to hot hybrid-vampire sex." I laughed at her statement and smiled while wondering if I should stop her. I shouldn't let this get too far. My thoughts were quickly washed away when she removed her shirt flashing her bare white skin and bra. I sighed when I saw her beauty. There was no going back now, the sight of Caroline this way was too much. I WANTED her, I NEEDED her, DAMN I even LOVED her.

I rushed to her; kissing her with all of my passion. But after a while I was sighed defeated. I couldn't do this, exactly because I loved her, couldn't make myself hurt her again or lead her off with lies. I let his mind go off for a second, savoring the feeling of her body against me, her hands in my hair and her delicate lips almost eating me alive. It took all of my power to gently push her away. I saw the confused, almost hurt look, in her eyes and gave in to my ever loving guilt.

"I can't. I can't do this to you this way, it's not right." I said with a pained scorn on my face and a cry stuck in my throat. I looked down in shame and guilt.

"Wha-what do you mean Tyler?" She said confused, wrinkling her forehead concerned.

"That's exactly it. I don't know how to say this, but Tyler is not in this body. I am, love. He's still alive though, just switched bodies and.." more did I not get to say before Caroline slipped out a loud gasp almost leading to scream by the realization. She looked at me in horror mixed with shock. It hurt that she looked at me that way, that she was so disgusted with me. I looked up at her with a shame and guilt painted all over my face and started mumbling apologies. My emotions was so overwhelming that I broke down and sat against the tree. I held my head in my hands and sighed frustrated. I loved this girl so much, loved myself around her and loved her entire being and existence. To see her so disgusted and horrified by me was too much when the switched was flipped back. I haven't let myself switch entirely for over 300 years and now all emotions from that time period came crashing down.

* * *

**Caroline POV**:

I was in shock. Infuriated. I was... - I looked down at Klaus ready to fire the worst kind of insult I could manage, when I saw his vulnerable position against the tree. I felt my face fell from the angry expression to more soft one, _He did stop our actions. He could have continued,_ she thought. I sat next to him awkwardly, not knowing what to say or what to do. His reaction had me totally petrified; I had never seen him like that before.

"I'm sorry.." he said in a quiet soft voice.

I was mesmerized by his behavior, he always seemed so cold and arrogant. Seeing him like this had me thinking: it was no lie that his behavior towards me was a lot different than how he were to others. And I would have to try hard to not give in to his flattery and romantic advances. I had to remind me several times of what he had done to me and my friends, then force myself to be angry at him and hurt him.

It's not that I didn't love Tyler, right? Just that Tyler was different. He was a jerk sometimes; could ignore me for days and not give any attention to me at all. It was mostly all about him and his ways. But he was a good guy, he wasn't an evil psycho. He was the one I should be with, he was better for me, right? Klaus killed and destroyed... But he would also treat me like a gentleman and always put me first. When he looked at me his expression was always soft and hopeful. I often felt guilty for thinking about Klaus with all the awful things he had done, so I would use Tyler as a distraction take my mind off of him.

We sat there quietly for a while before I stood up. I needed to re-think my feelings, this situation. I knew that it was messed up to fall in love with an evil demon hybrid, but I couldn't help myself. I somehow saw deep into him, all the times he'd been hurt by his family, his fear for loosing their love. He was a scared little boy with too much power and a turned off switch.

I glanced quietly at him, "I hate to say this... But I think I'm in love with you..." I was done lying to myself, I wanted him.

* * *

**Klaus POV:**

I couldn't move; my whole body was paralyzed by shock. Did she just say what I thought she did? Or am I actually _really_ going insane this time? It's just there's no way she could have said that, no way. How... how. I couldn't find the words to explain my frustration, my confusion... my excitement? I was so sure that she hated me, despised me, never would look at me with other than disgust. My head kept spinning around with thoughts, when a voice called me to the surface.

"Klaus?" Caroline said gently, "Are you alright?"

I looked at her, confusion written all over my face. My eyes found her's, deep blue and crystal clear; my body started to relax, finding peace in her beauty.

"You're in love with me?" My voice cracking at the word 'love'. _Wow, my mind really is a whole other person when the flip is switched._

"I know it's stupid with you being all - Oh God all the people you have killed - and hurting my friends and me and... and..." Her voice came to a whisper, "Sometimes I just see the person underneath all of this, the person you really are; wishing that you would be that person more often." Tears started spilling down her cheeks, making me feel really shitty; I did all this, it's my fault that she's hurt, that she's been hurt all this time. I needed to make this up, needed to change; I would for her, anytime. Nothing mattered without her, nothing. Every time I knew I would hurt her by hurting her friends, a part of me inside screamed for me to stop, to go to her and be the man she wanted. But my switch never flipped. It was now; I could finally make reasonable choices, choices that would make her happy. What's the point of seeking revenge through hundreds of years anyway, it was miserable, lonely and just not worth it. I wished that I knew that before, before I hurt her, before everything became complicated.

I put an arm carefully around her; trying not to provoke a negative reaction. "Caroline... I'm sorry, so so sorry." I said as honest as I could sound, looking apologetic into her eyes, hoping that she could find just a little part inside of her that could forgive me. I felt tears propping at my eyes, daring me to let them out; the switch could really be overwhelming if not switch for a long time, and I could feel it enhance all of my emotions at once.

"I don't know what to say... other than sorry..." I said desperately. "I'm so sorry for hurting you and your friends, hurting all those people, killed all those people. I don't know how you ever could forgive me, when I never could forgive myself. That's why I never flip the switch; the guilt is too much and it's killing me, eating me from the inside. I could never ever forgive myself. I could never in a hundred years deserve you - you're so perfect, good, kind and loving. How could you ever find reason to take me? But I'm so happy I met you, you make me want to change, to be a better man. I know this sounds crazy but you're the one that can make my life worth living when my switch is flipped. You ease my pain, my guilt, into love. I love you so much and it's no secret. You already know it, but finds it hard to think that a monster like me could ever love anything. But I do - I love you so much, Caroline." I stopped talking to take a breath but when I was about to speak again, Caroline silenced me with her fingers. She looked thoughtful, like she was trying to piece something together. I looked at her in fear for her answer. She told me she was in love with me, but that didn't mean she would be stupid enough to actually take me.

"You've switched..." She said surprised but quietly. _So that's what she was wondering about, of course I had. She made me._

"Yes" I kept my answer simple, not to provoke her into something difficult.

"How..When... How?" She was sincerely surprised, which made me chuckle out a little laugh. Forgetting the mood, I looked at her amusingly; she always made me feel better no matter what, always lifted the mood inside me.

"You. You made me," I said amused "You made me flip a switch that have been suppressed for hundreds of years. That's how amazing you are!"

She sat down beside me baffled by the news. "So that means... This is you? This is actually the real you?"

"Yea, love. All me." I said hardly trying to contain my smile.

"I want to know you - the real you. If you want me to forgive you or even consider actually being with you; you have to give me that."

I looked seriously at her, taking in her words: "Let me change this body and then you can ask me anything..."

* * *

I met Caroline at her house and we talked for hours. I had hurried so much that I actually was panting when I arrived, a thing I thought I'd never do again since I became a vampire. We talked about everything and I answered every question with brutal honesty, I wanted her to know me - all of me - even the bad parts. It was early morning when we both ran out of things to say; both too tired to continue. We were lying on her bed both on our backs, looking silently at the loft above us. I sighed quietly as I remembered the last time I was in her room: I had made Tyler bite her and she was dying. My fault again, I felt a nauseated pain to have hurt her like that, even at that time. That was why I had brought her the cure, my blood.

I glanced to my side seeing Caroline had fallen asleep, her hand in mine. I closed my eyes soon feeling the sleep take over me.

* * *

**A/N: So this is chapter one, i don't know how long this story will be but probably not more than a few chapters maybe only one really long one or not idk! Hope ****you enjoyed~ Also you're welcome to follow,fave and review, I love hearing opinion but please don't flame, if you have to critise them do it properly so i can use it :) **


End file.
